It's The Right Time
Ending/ED song of Parasyte Anime ~ TV Anime "Kiseijuu: Sei no Kakuritsu", by Daichi Miura ~ 三浦 大知. From Album "Always With You", which was released on December 3rd, 2014. Ending Visuals 1st Version This version is used for Episodes 1 - 11, 13 - 17 A bright blue sky with clouds is seen. A house with a bicycle outside of it is seen, followed by two houses, one with a man walking his dog, and a family consisting of a mother, father, son, and daughter entering their home. Another home is seen, proceeded by a woman watering the garden in her yard. A young girl is seen standing outside, infront of a large stone wall, followed by more homes, one of which has six cats outside of it. A girl is seen entering her home, and heads towards the stairs. A snow covered house is seen, followed by a woman walking through an office building. A man and woman are seen standing in front of a small shop, after more visuals of houses, a large group of people are seen exiting the subway. A tree is seen, starting at the bottom, it pans towards the top. The outside of Shinichi's house is seen, as it moves closer to his door, it slowly opens, showing Shinichi turning the corner, while smiling. 2nd Version This version is used for Episodes 18 - 23 A bright blue sky with clouds is seen. A house with a bicycle outside of it is seen, followed by two houses, one with a man walking his dog, and a family consisting of a mother, father, son, and daughter entering their home. Another home is seen, proceeded by a woman watering the garden in her yard. A young girl is seen standing outside, infront of a large stone wall, followed by more homes, one of which has six cats outside of it. A girl is seen entering her home, and heads towards the stairs. A snow covered house is seen, followed by a woman walking through an office building. A man and woman are seen standing in front of a small shop, after more visuals of houses, a large group of people are seen exiting the subway. A tree is seen, starting at the bottom, it pans towards the top. The inside of Shinichi's house is seen, as it moves closer to the door, Shinichi is seen walking inside. 3rd Version This version is used for the 24th and final episode of the series. A bright blue sky with clouds is seen. A house with a bicycle outside of it is seen, followed by two houses, one with a man walking his dog, and a family consisting of a mother, father, son, and daughter entering their home. Another home is seen, proceeded by a woman watering the garden in her yard. A young girl is seen standing outside, infront of a large stone wall, followed by more homes, one of which has six cats outside of it. A girl is seen entering her home, and heads towards the stairs. A snow covered house is seen, followed by a woman walking through an office building. A man and woman are seen standing in front of a small shop, after more visuals of houses, a large group of people are seen exiting the subway. A tree is seen, starting at the bottom, it pans towards the top. The shot continues to pan upwards showing a cresent moon in the night sky. Characters TV Version Lyrics Romaji= Itsuka kimi ga oshietekureta ano kotoba ga hiroi umi o mayowazu susumu kibou ni naru Katachi no nai kotae ni tomadou hi mo chiisana koe de sotto tsubuyaku no sa kimi to boku ni kikoeru koe de It's the right time arukidasou It's the right time osorenaide Hora ano oka o koeta basho e tomo ni doko made mo |-| Kanji= いつか君が教えてくれたあの言葉が 広い海を迷わず進む希望になる 形のない答えに戸惑う日も 小さな声でそっと呟くのさ 君と僕に聞こえる声で it’s the right time 歩き出そう it’s the right time 恐れないで ほらあの丘を越えた場所へ 共にどこまでも |-| English= Those words that you once told me Advance across the wide sea without hesitation,turning into hope And in days I'm perplaxed by the answers thar have no form You softly whisper them in a quiet voice In a voice that you and I can hear It's the right time Let's step forward It's the right time Don't be afraid Look, towards the place where we crossed that hill Together through thick and thin Full/Single Version Romaji= Ituka kimi ga oshietekureta ano kotoba ga Mune no boku no door wo fuini nouku suru Furikaeru hima mo naku Nani kani oware wasurete itakeshiki o Ima ki mino koe ga Omoi dasaseru yo Daijobu,sa hajimeyou: And its the right time Arukidasou Yeah,its the right time Osorenaide Hora ano oka o koeta basho e Boku wo mate iru yo tatoe donna tsurahi toki mo sonokotoba ga Hirohi umi o mayowazu susumu kibou ni naru Me no mae no kurayami ni Tachi sukumu tabi Hikari wo kureru no sa Moshi kimi ga hitori o kanjiru toki wa Daijobu,soba ni iru yo And its the right time Arukidasou Yeah its the right time Osorenaide Hora ano oka o koeta basho wo Tomo ni mi ikou Katachi no nai kotae ni Tomadou hi mo chiisana koe de Sotto tsubuyaku no sa Kimi to boku ni kikoeru koe de And its the right time Arukidasou Yeah its the right time Osorenaide Hora ano oka o koeta basho e Bokura wo matteru yo Hora ano oka o koeta basho e Tomo ni doko made mo Category:Music